


Rosie

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Um hi, I'm new at the whole requesting thing but I've read your work for a while and am a big fan. I was just wondering if the reader, Dean and Sam can get a girl!baby to raise (somehow) and the guys are adorably inept so the reader steps in and they're impressed by how nurturing and good she is with the baby. Can there be family feels and smut thrown in there somehow, if that's not too weird.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff, mentions of death, no smut (sorry, I know I didn’t follow the request)
> 
> A/N: The reader is intended to be in an established relationship with both Sam and Dean. Also, I wasn't sure how I felt about adding smut for this fic, so I didn't write any for this part; but if it's requested, I wouldn't mind writing a second part with smut.

You thought you were alone in the bunker, so the sudden cries of a baby are a shock to say the least. Closing your book, you decide to head down the hall and follow the sound. You make sure to grab a knife along the way just in case the source of the sound isn't as innocent as might seem. The cries echo through the halls and lead you to the war room. Taking a deep breath, you ready yourself to fight as you step into the doorway. The sight that greets you isn't at all what you had expected.

Dean stands with his back to you, a baby in his arms. He rocks the tiny being back and forth as he makes shushing noises in an attempt to comfort the baby. The actions only make the baby cry harder. Sam looks frantically through a bag, chucking items from it in search of something specific. When he can't find what he's looking for, he moves on to the car seat. Crossing your arms across your chest, you smirk as you watch as the scene unfold.

“The pacifier isn't here, Dean,” Sam informs his brother, frustration and panic thick in his voice. 

“Didn't she have it in the car?” Dean asks, “Maybe she dropped it in the back seat or somewhere in the garage.”

“I can look, but I'm not so sure it's there,” Sam replies. 

“Well we have to get her to stop crying somehow,” Dean says, “I feel like my head is going to explode if she keeps going on like this.”

“Need some help?” you question, causing both boys to finally notice you. 

“Sorry about the noise, Y/N,” Sam apologizes. 

Placing your knife as far away from the baby as possible, you close the distance between you and Dean. “Give her here,” you instruct with outstretched arms. 

“I know how to hold a baby,” Dean tells you, clearly offended. 

“I'm not saying you don't,” you assure him, “Now give me the baby.” Dean rolls his eyes and finally places the baby in your arms. 

She continues to cry as you get her situated, but as soon as you begin to sing a lullaby, the tiny baby becomes silent and looks up at you with wide, blue eyes. She reaches up and grasps your hair in her tiny hand, tugging playfully as she coos. You smile as you sing and the baby returns the smile.

“Well, I'll be damned,” Dean says as he watches you calm the baby. 

“How did you do that?” Sam asks, “We tried everything we could think of.” You shrug in answer as you continue to sing. 

It takes time, but the baby finally falls asleep. The boys watch in awe as the baby's eyes flutter shut. “Where did you find her?” you ask softly, tracing a finger gently along her cheek. 

“We met a couple of hunters on the last hunt we were on,” Sam begins. 

“They were hunting the same djinn we were,” Dean adds, “And they asked us to take care of their kid if anything happened.”

“They, um, they didn't make it,” Sam explains, not going into any detail, “Hence why we brought her here. Her name is Rose, her parents called her Rosie.”

“Rosie,” you repeat, before looking down at the baby sleeping in your arms, “Well, Rosie, I'm going to take care of you and so are Sam and Dean.”

“Do you think it's a good idea to actually keep her here?” Dean questions. 

“Her parents did ask us to take care of her, Dean,” Sam replies, “And we gave them our word.”

“I just don't think it's fair to raise her in the hunter's life,” Dean suggests, “If we give her up, she has a chance at a real family and a real life.”

“I know the hunter’s life isn’t the easiest, but I think Rosie deserves to know where she comes from,” you reply, “When she's old enough, she deserves to know about her parents; who they were, what they did, what they sacrificed. If we give her up for adoption, she'll grow up without hearing those stories. Not knowing might only serve to make her curious and that might put her in even more danger later on. Besides, she has the chance at a real family right here, with us.”

“Y/N's got a point,” Sam tells his brother. 

"Do you really think we can raise a kid?” Dean questions. 

"Please, Dean," you say, "Rosie needs us."

Dean looks from you to his brother. He sighs and hesitates for a long moment before finally giving in, “Alright, I guess we're doing this. What now?”

“Well, we’ll need a crib, and more diapers, and baby formula,” you begin.

“And another pacifier for when Y/N isn't around,” Sam chimes in. 

“Sam and I are on it,” Dean says.

The boys head out to gather the supplies, leaving you alone with Rosie. While they're gone Rosie becomes fussy and you do your best to keep her happy. You change her diaper and keep her fed, singing to her when she becomes cranky. As a distraction, you walk Rosie around the bunker and give her a tour of her new home. Surprising even to yourself, you do fairly well given your lack of experience with babies; you certainly fair better than Sam and Dean had.

You're in the library when Sam and Dean finally come back. Taking Rosie to greet them, you find the boys lugging armfuls of baby items down the stairs. It takes them several trips to bring everything they had purchased inside. 

“Did you buy the whole store?” you question. 

“You can blame Dean for this,” Sam tells you. 

“Hey,” Dean protests, “I just figured that if we're going to raise a baby here, we should at least be prepared.” You can tell that he is excited by the prospect of raising a baby, even if he would never admit it.

“How did you even fit all of that in the Impala?” you ask.

“I have my ways,” Dean answers slyly, “Now, where should we put all of this?”

“I figured we'd set up a room for Rosie,” you suggest, “Maybe across the hall from my room.” The boys agree and carry the crib to the room you'd suggested. 

As the boys struggle to set up the crib, you begin examining the items the boys had bought. Some things are practical, like the baby monitors and the safety items; other things, like some of the educational toys, wouldn't be needed until much later. “I thought we should be prepared,” Dean counters when you ask him about it.

Of course many of the clothes they'd picked out had plaid on them in one way or another, and a few featured Disney characters. As the boys work, you change Rosie into a new onesie before sitting at the edge of the bed with her in your arms. You chuckle to yourself as you hear Sam and Dean complaining about the instructions for putting together the crib. Finally, they finish their work and slump down on the bed to either side of you, taking a well deserved break.

“You're gonna be a great mom,” Dean tells you. He grins uncontrollably as Rosie wraps her tiny hand around one of his fingers. 

“No doubt about that,” Sam agrees before placing a kiss on your cheek, “You're a natural, Y/N.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” you say, “I never really thought I'd get the chance, with the hunter’s life and all.” Sam gently places his hand atop Rosie's head and smiles as she coos. “Do you want to hold her, Sam?” you question. 

“I . . . sure, okay” he answers, though you can tell he's afraid he might drop or hurt the tiny being. 

“Just make sure you support her head,” you instruct as you pass Rosie to Sam. 

“Hi, there,” Sam says awkwardly as he cradles the baby. Rosie squeals in delight as she reaches up to grab a fistful of Sam's hair. “Ouch!” Sam exclaims, only making Rosie gurgle and laugh.

“I think she likes you, Sammy,” Dean laughs. 

"Better than she likes you," Sam snarks, "At least she didn't start crying the second I picked her up."

"Hey!" Dean warns. 

"Now, boys" you chide, "There's no need to fight. You'll both make great fathers."

Both Winchesters concede. Dean wraps his arms around you and places a kiss to the top of your head as you both watch Rosie squirm and laugh. You can't help but smile at the thought of raising a family with the two men beside you. Though the three of you aren’t Rosie’s biological family, there’s no doubt that you will do everything you can to try and give Rosie the family she deserves.


End file.
